A modern telephony system includes a switch that routes incoming calls to agents in workforces and a control center that receives information from the switch. The control center includes a call-center supervisor who is trained to review the information from the switch and trained to monitor the call traffic at a workforce.
Among other things, the call-center supervisor is responsible for making certain that the workforce has a sufficient number of agents working at any given time. Generally, the call-center supervisor periodically receives from the switch network statistics for a given time span. The network statistics for a given time span can include the average work time, i.e., the average amount of time an agent takes to handle a call, average number of buffered calls, average hold/wait time, i.e., the average amount of time a call spends in a buffer before being answered by an agent, etc. for that given time span. The call-center supervisor uses the network statistics for the given time span to determine the number of agents that are needed for a subsequent time span. What is sought is a method and system for enabling the call-center supervisor to efficiently manage the workforce.